Ice Cold
by Blazin'Blue
Summary: Tsunayoshi gets forced into being a second Sky Arcobaleno, and years later his younger brothers become candidates for Vongola Decimo. Tsuna is a top chef in the Food Industry and his brothers and their tutor; Reborn, enjoy joining to help judge students. Strong/Smart!Tsuna. Eventually R27. Luche/Iemitsu bashing. Shokugeki No Soma crossover! Adult!Arcobaleno (More sum. Inside)
1. Unexpectedness, Seriously

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Nor Shokugeki No Soma! I Only Own the Idea!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Tsunayoshi gets forced into being a second Sky Arcobaleno, and years later his younger brothers become candidates for Vongola Decimo. Tsuna is a top chef in the Food Industry and his brothers and their tutor; Reborn, enjoy joining to help judge students. Strong/Smart!Tsuna. Eventually R27. Luche/Iemitsu bashing. Kawahira/Checkerface!Love. 10!Gen Guardians become Tsuna's middle brothers guardians; except Mukuro. More will be revealed as the story goes on.**_

 _Enjoy! XD -my other stories are going to be continued soon! I just got really into Katekyo Hitman Reborn lately and I wanted to start a few stories! Ask if you'd like more explaination to things!_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Unexpectedness... Seriously.**

 **Eleven Years Ago**

"I don't want to go through with the original plan." Luche said blankly as she stood defiantly in front of a checker clad man.

Checkerface scoffed, "It is too late to back out now, the pacifiers have already almost finished synchronizing with your bonded elements. Not even unbonding them will stop the synchronization."

Luche paled, "Is there anything I can do to at least keep the bulk of the curse off of them?! I'll even take on the full weight of all their curses myself!" She pleaded desperately.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! You think you, with your sorry excuse for flames, could take on the bulk of all their curses? You'd only kill yourself and them!" Checkerface snapped. "Those curses aren't mere child's play, their powerful masterpieces that keep this very earth in orbit!"

"Then what can I do? I'll do anything!" Luche continued to plead.

Checkerface sighed, there's only one way to remove the _curse_ part of the curse, but the Arcobaleno would still hold the _duties_ of the pacifiers. The only problem is the method of removing the _curse_. To most he seems cruel, he probably is, but he's only doing what he thinks best to keep the Earth, that he and his siblings gave their lives to protect it, alive. He wouldn't wish what he says next on anyone. "There's a way to remove the _curse_ while still keeping the _duty_ without killing anyone. However, to do so a highly pure sky has to create a bond with all of your elements while you're still bonded to them."

Luche stiffened as she realized why he's hesitant to tell her.

When a completed rainbow is bonded to a sky, but then binds to another sky without being released, the second sky's _core_ goes ice cold; becoming empty. It's a terrifying feeling to always feel cold. All Sky's know instinctively that you don't bind a whole binded rainbow to yourself that's already bond by a different sky.

One or two bonded elements? Sure, nothing changes. A full Rainbow? Ice cold.

However, if it meant _**her**_ elements could be relieved of their _curse_ than so be it. "What happens to the Sky once bonded?"

Checkerface wanted to growl at her lack of consequence for not even taking a second to realize the horrible fate she's going to leave the second sky to. He grit his teeth, "A second Sky pacifier is created solely out of his _core_. However, because he will be binding to a rainbow of bonded elements, his pacifier will be cold to touch, instead of warm like yours and your elements. And the color inside his pacifier will be far lighter than yours and your elements. Instead of being a vibrant color like the rest of the pacifiers will it will be a light soft color of orange. Like you and your fellow elements his time will stop and he'll stop aging, yet he will stop the de-aging so that you and your fellow elements aren't cursed as infants. Remember though that if you pick this option, you will be condemning him to Sky's everywhere biggest fear; _a cold core infinitely_. As by him taking the _curse_ away all the arcobaleno will become immortal and will forever be the current arcobaleno, as I won't need to replace them after this."

"That doesn't matter! What happens if I release their bonds?" Luche snapped impatiently, she wants to go find this sky already.

"After the pacifiers are synced with the Rainbow and yourself, then even if you release their bonds nothing will happen. They'll forever be Arcobaleno, but the second sky will gain his warmth back overtime." Checkerface replied, thankfully remembering that detail and two others.

"I won't release them though." Luche stated possessively. Their _**hers**_ not anyone else's.

Checkerface seemed to read her train of thought, "They are only yours by force. It's only a one way bond, because they haven't fully accepted you as their sky, so you forced your _Will_ onto theirs and created a one-way bond. Should they ever become conscious of that bond and choose to reject you, that bond will break and a new one will be able to reform, not that they'll won't one after rejecting you." Inwardly he grinned at the thought of her getting a taste of her own medicine. He may be cruel, but he's not as cruel as she is.

"Where do I find this Sky and what do I do once found?" Luche asked mentally plotting different ways to get the sky to cooperate by force if necessary. "And what happens if they accept me as their sky?"

"If they accept you and you release them the same applies. Though it will be far more painful for you if they accept you and then reject you." Checkerface warned with an inward smile, "He can be found in Namimori Japan. He's currently ten, but he won't stop ageing physically until he's seventeen. Once he's found and brought here the pacifiers will bind to your souls and the Arcobaleno _duties_ will be placed and his _core_ will painfully turn cold. I'll return him once his job is finished and you best hope he never runs into you."

Luche hummed as she asked, "What's his name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Checkerface practically purred just thinking about the small child's pure sky flame.

Luche's eyes glittered as she recognized the name, but didn't care that he's a potential Vongola Heir. He's going to help her elements whether he likes it or not. "Will he too receive an animal partner at the pacifier binding?"

Checkerface nodded, "He will become an Arcobaleno, so yes he will also receive an animal partner. However, I will have him separated from you and your elements until after the binding. They don't need to know about his existence within the Tri-Ni-Sette for now."

He doesn't want them to have to witness what their 'sky' is doing to a fellow sky. There's many things Luche doesn't understand about what she's condemning him to. Luche and her elements received premade pacifiers. Tsunayoshi's will create itself during the binding. He'll be in agonizing pain for that, and that his core will freeze chilling him with no relief, and it'll happen in just a few minutes.

Luche figured he was done talking so she left right away to go and collect the young sky.

Checkerface watched her leave sadly. No matter what he can't let her kill herself and her elements, even if that means guiltily using another sky to do it.

* * *

Three days later, Luche returned with the small brunette boy in her arms dead asleep from sedatives. "So how exactly will he bond with _my_ elements?"

"When the pacifier binding starts, his _Will_ will burst out of his body and attach to the strongest elements it can find and will create a stable bond with the elements. So, even if he's rejected by them or accepted by them the bond won't break. Not only that but if you're elements reject you and are released by you and wants to bond with another sky, they can without causing a chill to the sky's core. **No Matter What** his bond with them will exist." Checkerface said as he gently took the boy out of the woman's arms. "Call your elements to gather at the hill. The binding will be done once they've all arrived."

Luche nodded as she headed out to make calls.

Checkerface looked down at the small ten year old boy in his arms sadly as he took him back into the soundproof room directly under the hill the binding takes place.

* * *

An hour later the boy groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Checkerface asked the small boy he had met a few years ago, as he took off his mask, revealing his snow white hair and red eyes.

"'m okay." Tsuna replied sleepily. "What are you doing here Tea House-ossan?"

Checkerface bit his tongue as he said softly, "Tsuna, my name is Kawahira. You're here because the lady before needs you to help _**her**_ Rainbow." He spat mentally, but outside it was spoken softly.

"Oh! So that lady has her whole Rainbow? She's lucky! None of the elements in my neighborhood want me as their sky. They think I'm useless so they call me Dame, and at the school I go to people are more focused on food than people for the most part." Tsuna said sadly before his eyes sharpened, "That lady though, her bonds are forced and she's made of lies."

Kawahira nodded in agreement. He knows that the boy in front of him already knows about elements and bonds and the whole shebang. Not only that but the boy has already unlocked his flames and his intuition has been awakened since birth. It's very easy for him to accurately read people. "Her name is Luche."

Tsuna's body twitched as intuition began to scream at him when a deathly fear gripped him tightly. Tsuna was scared. He's afraid once it clicked why she wanted him. "She's going to have me bond to her bonded elements without releasing them." He ghosted out as his began to feel his _Will_ start to shift slightly inside of him against his refusal.

Kawahira bent down onto his knees so that he was eye level to the boy as he explained as quickly as he could, what was going to happen.

Tsuna understood exactly what Kawahira was saying to him. Luche is using him to do what she can't, remove the _curse_ from the pacifiers. To do that means he has to suffer.

Tsuna bit his lip as his _Will_ jumped inside him painfully, "It's starting," his intuition whispered to him. He laughed slightly brokenly, " _My elements are going to freeze my core._ " before his eyes widened and he screamed as his body hunched in pain from his _Will_ exploding out of him forcibly.

Kawahira pulled the boy onto his lap to try and relieve some of the pain. Tsuna was crying as his screams grew louder and louder as his flames began to form a soft orange pacifier. His _Will_ continued to spread up and out until it latched onto the eight elements above him; one of element each of the rainbow, with the addition of a second Rain and a Sky.

A minute or so later; it felt like an eternity inside the soundproof room, his screams cut off completely and he went deathly silent as he felt bonds form with bonded elements. His body trembled as his _core_ began to slowly lose it's warmth and started to turn icy cold.

Tsuna began pressing his body against Kawahira as much as he could to try and get some warmth back. It wasn't working at all. His _core's_ warmth was rapidly disappearing and being replaced with a chill and it wasn't coming back. " _'s cold._ " He shivered as he began repeating in a mantra, " _'s cold. 's cold. 's cold. 's cold. 's cold_."

Kawahira lifted the boy up into his chest to give the child some warmth as he watched the boys lips tent blue slightly from his _core_ chilling. Slowly he walked over to the bed in the room and placed the boy under the mountain of blankets he had collected to prepare as best he could for this moment.

He felt a new presence form behind him, and his eyes softened at the small lion cub with a warm sky flame mane jump onto the bed with Tsuna and curled up to him, supplying the ten year old with some warmth he desperately needs.

Kawahira picked up the small pacifier that Tsuna's will created and looped a black ribbon through it and hung it on Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna let himself drift off into a cold sleep with the pacifier and the lion cub (named Natsu he decided) close to him.

When the ten year old woke up the next morning in his bed, he thought all of it was just a bad dream. But then, he realized how cold his _core_ became. What once was a soothingly warm fire is now a block of ice. It's so Cold.

Natsu has a time limit to his limited supply of warm sky flames. The small lion could produce his own sky flames, but they only stayed active for 45 minutes at a time and had a 'cooling' period of 15 minutes.

Tsuna took Natsu with him everywhere, to have some sort of 'security blanket'.

* * *

 **Eleven Years Later**

"Luche, I'm taking on a student in Japan. Would you like to join me?" Reborn asked his sky. He had fully accepted her about a year after he was bounded to the yellow pacifier he wears under his dress shirt.

Luche looked up from the book she was reading, "A student? Who?" She asked her first true element.

"One of the Vongola Decimo candidates, Sawada Ieyasu." Reborn answered.

The name 'Sawada' caused Luche to stiffen unnoticeably, because she knows another

'Sawada' that was forced to do something no sky would ever do without good reason. Seeing that it wasn't the one she feared it to be, she nodded. "I'll go with you. Who are the others?" She asked curiously.

"His older brother, and his younger brother. I couldn't get any information on the older brother other than that he's twenty one, but one of the younger brothers name is Ienobu and he's only eight and Iemitsu doesn't want him involved." Reborn said.

Luche figured she was safe to tag along without endangering any of her chosen elements. She packed a light case of luggage, "I won't be able to stay long, but I'll join you for now."

Reborn smirked, "Good. I'll get the car ready." He walked out the room and minutes later

Luche followed him to the car where Reborn drove them to the airport.

* * *

Hours later they arrived in Namimori Japan. A disgusting feeling in Luche's gut made her want to leave right away but she ignored it. Reborn was with her so she would be safe from everything.

Reborn had sent the flyer of his 'job' a few days earlier and the Sawada mother had called accepting his job of him tutoring her son and his terms to tutoring the boy; a place to eat and sleep. So early in the morning he had no problem knocking on the door with Luche standing beside him just after he heard his soon-to-be student come down the stairs.

A smaller than average thirteen year old blond boy opened the door with tamable gravity defying hair. He was dressed in his school uniform and has ocean blue eyes. This is Reborn's soon-to-be student, Ieyasu.

The teen blinked at them, a funny feeling in his gut at he looked at the well dressed man and women in front of him. He waved an arm, "Please come in." The voice in the back of his head didn't complain and he trusts that voice.

Reborn rose a brow, but figured the boys intuition told him that they wouldn't harm him, so he entered, "I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

Ieyasu groaned, "Seriously? But I don't need one, my grades are fine."

Reborn nodded, already knowing that, the kid does have a B average after all, "I know, but I'm here to tutor you into being a Boss." He'd go more into that when the two, maybe three if Luche joins, are alone.

"I don't want to be a boss. Tsu-nii complains all the time about the endless paperwork." Ieyasu said dead seriously. His brother doesn't go a day without mentioning it. 'The Devil Papers' he calls them.

"Tsu-nii?" Eight year old Ienobu bounced over to his middle brother, "Is he here? It smells like he's here." The eight year old informed. He's the average eight year old height with hair like

Ieyasu's but his eyes are caramel brown, he was in the elementary school uniform.

"Smells?" Luche asked.

Reborn could understand her confusion, but the eight year old has a hypersensitive sense of smell.

"Yeah!" Ienobu cheered, before his eyes narrowed on Reborn, "Why do you smell a lot like Tsu-nii?"

"Me? I smell like your brother?" Reborn's confused, he's not wearing any sprays today knowing about the kids sense of smell, and he's positive he hasn't met the oldest brother yet.

"Yes." Ienobu said as suspicious as an eight year old could. "Have you ever dated nii-san? 'cuz his smell is like all over you. Almost as much as that ladies is."

Reborn froze, Luche is his bonded sky so it's her flames the kids smelling, but if he's smelling her on about the same level as his brother then that means the brother has bonded with him too. "Luche, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know." She replied calmly, however on the inside she's nervous. 'Stupid Brat, Stop talking!' She internally screamed.

Ieyasu frowned slightly at her reply, 'She's lying' he thought. He shook it off, "Ienobu go help mom with breakfast. Tsu-nii's going to be busy today, he's got a class today."

"Oh~" Ienobu's eyes sparkled, "How many E's do you think he's going to give out today?" Before he pouted, "Aww, that means he won't be able to make my lunch! Tsu-nii's food's the best!"

Ieyasu laughed, "True, true! I bet he's going to give out at least 7!"

"Na uhh! At least seven in all of his classes!" Ienobu bet as he walked into the kitchen to help his mother.

Ieyasu lead Reborn and Luche to the living room to wait until Nana calls for breakfast.

* * *

As Reborn and Luche sat on the couch, Reborn asked, "What classes?"

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know after all!" Ieyasu laughed unknowing what he's doing to

Reborn's pride at knowing everything; killing it. "Tsu-nii teaches a few classes at the Totsuki Culinary Academy, but he also owns a small cafe here in Namimori."

'WHAT!' Reborn mentally screamed. 'That's the most well-known cooking school in the entire world! Being able to teach at that school means, he's one of the best chefs in the entire world! And a small cafe here in Namimori? Why doesn't he have a five star restaurant in one of the richest places in the world?' he was mentally strangling Iemitsu in his mind.

Luche coughed not understanding, she's never heard of this school before, but she can feel Reborn's awe on her bond.

"It's the top culinary school in the world." Reborn answered simply. "How did your brother get a job there?" It takes a lot for Reborn to get amazed, but right now he's amazed.

"Ni-san started learning how to cook when he was five and went to the middle school section of the school. He's a really fast learner so he was able to skip to high school when he was ten. He became the number 1 of the Elite Ten when he was eleven; he would have become the best at ten, but something happened, and stayed as the number one until he graduated and opened his own cafe. Not just anyone would hire a thirteen year, no matter their reputation so the headmaster at the academy offered him a teaching position, not wanting his skills to go to waste." Ieyasu's always happy for a chance to tell this story.

"So he teaches all the time and runs a full time cafe?" Reborn asked.

A dark cloud settled over Ieyasu, "That's thing, he's unmotivated that brother of mine. His skills in cooking and his food aren't something to laugh at, but he's not motivated to aim higher. My brothers got a very warm personality, but his _aura_ is terrifyingly cold. Not many people look past his cold _aura_ so he doesn't have many friends, so he doesn't really have anyone to share his food with. It's very sad that his food is some of the best in the world, yet he can't share it with people he knows."

"But doesn't he have you, your brother, and your mom?" Luche asked.

"It's not the same." Reborn said instinctively, his family will never criticize him so he won't know if he's doing something wrong. He won't know if his food is as fitted to their palettes without them saying something. "Family is biased. They'll praise his food until the world ends, but will never criticize it."

"That's not completely true." Ieyasu said surprising them. "Tsu-nii loves cooking for us; me and mom, but he loves cooking for Ienobu the most. Ienobu is a picky eater after all and if he doesn't like something he speaks his mind uncaring about people's feelings. Tsu-nii takes him to the academy a lot, because the things Ienobu says about people ' _are entertainingly interesting_ ', his words not mine." He nodded after that, "Mom and I don't really care what we eat so long as it tastes edible. So we aren't necessarily 'bias' we just don't say anything but praise."

Reborn and Luche nodded in understanding.

"Does he live here?" Luche asked showing herself calm to the world looking at her, but terrified about meeting him face to face.

Ieyasu shook his head, "No, Tsu-nii hasn't lived here since he entered the academy. He has an apartment here in Namimori, but when he has back to back classes he stays in the Polar Star Dormitory like he had in Middle School and High School. He pays rent to stay unlike students that live there for free, but he doesn't mind. Tsu-nii's rich after all." Ieyasu laughed.

"Ieya-chan, bring your friends in, breakfast's ready!" Nana called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ieya-nii! Breakfast ready baka!" Ienobu giggled in a good mood.

"Nobu-chan! Don't call your brother that!" Nana scolded lightly.

"Hai, mama!" Not one to be detoured Ienobu replied back, "Breakfasts ready, nii-chan!"

* * *

Reborn, Luche, and Ieyasu took their seats at the table.

"Odda da, what a handsome gentlemen and lovely lady!" Nana didn't mention that the lady looks familiar, "I'm Sawada Nana, but you can call me mama."

"I'm Reborn, I'm here to be Ieyasu's teacher, and this is Luche a close friend of mine." Reborn introduced.

"Oh! How lovely! Allow me to properly introduce my sons." Nana placed a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder, "This is Ieyasu he's thirteen and attends Namimori Middle." She removed her hand off Ieyasu's shoulder and placed it on Ienobu's head, "And this is Ienobu he's eight and attends Namimori Elementary when he's not helping my oldest. My eldest won't be here for a few days as he teaches up at the academy as Ieyasu's probably told you. Normally he only works a few afternoon classes, so he by in the mornings and at night, but his schedule is so random. He's got three full days worth of classes this week, so he won't be by until Friday night as today's Monday, not only that but the freshmen training camp is going to be starting soon so all my boys will be excused. Tsu-chan takes them with him those days so they get excused from school."

Luche would leave tomorrow, so she's safe, she wouldn't have to face him nor be in his no doubt freezing presence. She looked at Reborn from the corner of her eye, she didn't want him to meet the second sky, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him without looking suspicious.

Suddenly a cold chill settled over the house as the front door was opened with a small, "Pardon my entrance" causing Luche and Reborn to stiffen and tense.

Luche from fear, knowing who just entered the house. And Reborn from never feeling such a cold feeling in his _core_. His _core_ that was making him feel a soul crushing sadness for reasons he doesn't know and dammit! Reborn does not like not knowing things.

Ienobu jumped out of his seat at the table, "NII-SAN!" He screamed happily as he ran out of the kitchen to the entrance way.

"Oof- Bu-chan! Can't breath!" Came the reply from the deathly cold presence at the front door.

There was a small thump on the floor, sounding like something just jumped down- Ienobu most likely jumping off his brother. "Gomen!"

A sigh was the only reply as the person at the doorway walked into the kitchen with Ienobu bouncing all around him.

Said person has caramel brown gravity defying bangs and his hair in a bun a thin pair of black rectangle frame glasses rested on his nose. A high quality pair of black dress pants and a gray cashmere sweater. Black dress shoes and a soft orange scarf around his neck tied the look together. He looked no older than seventeen, which was confusing because Iemitsu had said his oldest son was twenty-one. His chocolate eyes caught sight of Luche and he promptly frowned, "What are you doing here, Luche?"

Luche stiffened as Reborn looked at her shocked, however she didn't reply causing the person's frown to deepen.

Reborn pulled his fedora down to cover his eyes as he answered for her, "I'm here to tutor Ieyasu and Luche came with me because I asked."

The young man nodded in understanding, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ieyasu's and Ienobu's older brother. I'm twenty-one despite my appearance, you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna introduced himself before turning to his brothers, "You two need to get to school and inform them that you'll be with me for the next week after Thursday. The training camps starting and I got permission for you two and whoever else I want to bring to come."

Ienobu pulled on his pants slightly, "Did you bring me a bento?"

Tsuna chuckled as he bent down to Ienobu's level, "Sorry, Bu-chan, I had to hurry to get here after getting my first class prepared so I wasn't able to make you a bento but I'll make it up to Thursday. There's going to be interesting people at the Training Camp if what Fumio-san and Issi-chan say."

Ienobu shivered in excitement as he grabbed Ieyasu and dragged him out of the house to

'Hurry up and get the day over with so that Thursday comes faster!'

Nana and Tsuna laughed at the display, Reborn chuckling a little also.

Luche remained stiff.

Nana left the house soon after saying that she's going to go make plans with the neighborhood housewives for a spa mini-vacation starting Thursday.

* * *

"Luche." Tsuna said the second his mother left the house, his presence becoming colder, "Why the hell are you in this house? Haven't you done enough?!" He yelled.

Luche flinched, but didn't reply. Reborn watched silently with growing confusion.

"Answer me!" Tsuna yelled growing angry as he let his _Will_ brush against hers causing her to shiver. "You did this to me!"

"I didn-"

"The hell you didn't! Don't pull that shit, Sky Arcobaleno. You knew perfectly well what you were condemning me too." Tsuna cut her off sharply.

Luche clenched her fist together as she started to also grow angry, "You wouldn't understand! _They're_ _ **my**_ _Elements!_ "

Tsuna grabbed her by her wrists and slammed her against the wall pinning her, ignoring the gun Reborn- her sun; _his_ sun- was pointing at the back of his head. Tsuna lit a small orange Sky flame on his pointer finger causing the room to chill even more, he hovered it over her _core_ causing her to shiver uncontrollably at the chill. "You're the reason I can't have Elements you ungrateful bitch, get out of this house and stay the hell away from me and my family or the next time I'll snap your neck." He threw her out of the kitchen with his teeth gritted and his hands fisted drawing blood.

Reborn followed Luche out of the house with a growing anger and irritation for not knowing what the hell's going on.

Tsuna fisted his hand into his sweater where his _core's_ located, as he slid down the wall as the chill in his _core_ started to weigh down on him. "Natsu." He called his warm lion over to him and wrapped his arm around the warm creature relishing in the heat that filtered over his body.

Reborn walked back into the house after Luche had left not answering any of his questions to find the oldest Sawada son on the floor with a small lion curled up to his chest being held up with is left arm while his right covered his eyes. Tsuna didn't move from his position, "I take it she never told you what she did to me, nor who I am?"

Reborn nodded as Tsuna finally looked at him.

Tsuna smiled sadly as he stood up, "Accompany me for today. Ieyasu will be fine one more day without a tutor he doesn't really need." He started walking out the house.

Reborn weighed his options of waiting to tell Ieyasu the truth of his heritage, and agreed that it could wait for a few more hours and followed Tsuna to the black BMW parked out front.

* * *

A few minutes after Tsuna started driving he spoke, "You accepted Luche's bond, right?"

Reborn nodded.

"Then I'd think really hard if I was you. What I'm about to tell you will most likely cause you to reject her, and once a bond is accepted and rejected a new one can't be made." Tsuna warned.

Reborn considered this, to Tsuna's silent approval, but answered aloud after a few minutes, "If she's hiding something that would cause me to reject her then I wouldn't want to be bonded with her anyway."

Tsuna nodded in understanding, "What exactly do you know about the 'Arcobaleno' besides that you are one?"

Reborn's eye twitched, "How do you even know all of this? Iemitsu said you and the others were completely unaware of the Mafia."

"A Question for a question then." He chuckled. I'm a chief from the Totsuki Culinary Academy; I deal with all kinds of people and teach some 'abnormal' lessons so to say. Besides, I met a man way before I even enrolled into the Academy and he taught me some things." Tsuna answered vaguely as he looked at Reborn from the corner of his eye, before looking back at the road with Natsu on his head. "Now, my question please."

Reborn sighed as he looked out the window by him, "The Arcobaleno are the people with the strongest seven flames of the Rainbow, when they are named Arcobaleno they are bound to the pacifier of their element and are _cursed_ into the forms of infants to keep their flames pure. Their _duty_ is to keep the earth stable as the main foundation of the Tri-Ni-Sette."

Tsuna nodded, "Ever wondered why your not an infant right now, Mr. Sun Arcobaleno?"

Reborn tensed as his head snapped towards Tsuna, "How'd you now I'm the Sun Arcobaleno specifically?""

Tsuna scoffed, "I'm surprised you don't know that answer yourself. That or Luche has personally made it so that you can't find that answer yourself." He paused before a small smile overtook his face, "Do you really want to know why Ienobu said you smell like me?"

Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes again as he nodded minutely, he's starting to understand slightly. Some of the pieces are missing, but the puzzles starting to come together.

Tsuna dug inside his sweater and pulled out a soft orange pacifier that hung by a black ribbon.

Reborn looked fixedly at the small pacifier that was just like his yellow one, only a softer orange, "How, Luche is the Sky Arcobaleno?"

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "She is." His eyes flashed orange for a second, "I'm what's keeping yours and you fellow Arcobaleno's flames pure without you all turning into infants, giving me the Arcobaleno status as without me Luche would be dead and you'd be an infant."

"Dead? What do you mean, Dead?" Reborn asked horrified at the thought of his Sky dying.

Tsuna's smile strained slightly as he heard the obvious worry in Reborn's voice, he's jealous... The sun before him is _his_ and yet _he's not_. It hurts, more than he wants to admit. "Sky Arcobaleno's usually have short life spans as they usually hold the bulk of the _curse_ while the _duty_ is split evenly. Luche is the current Sky Arcobaleno and would've died two to three years after the pacifiers were bonded to her chosen Elements. I stopped that effect along with the all the other pieces of the _curse_."

Reborn thought all this information over as Tsuna drove into the Academy's parking lot, he still has a few more questions but they can wait for a little while.

Tsuna began walking towards his classroom, while Reborn looked around the property as he'd never be able to step foot on this property otherwise, even those he's the greatest hitman in the world.

* * *

Tsuna walked into his classroom to see some of his students still finishing up, he looked at the clock and calculated that they had about 20 minutes left to finish. Tsuna pulled a second chair up to the front table as he addressed his class, "Everyone this is Reborn-san, you treat him with respect he'll be here for the day."

Around of "Hai, Tsunayoshi-sensei" filled the room as a group of two girls brought up a small desert.

"This is an Lemon-Berry Meringue Cake." Tsuna said aloud, "Girls recite the criteria for Reborn-san, please."

The first girl with long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail and a white baking uniform on replied, "Make a small desert using the 'main' ingredient in our basket. Amy-san and I received Lemons."

Tsuna nodded as he used one of the forks beside him to take a small piece of the cake, prompting Reborn to do the same.

Tsuna set the fork down as his eyes watered slightly, "Too much lemon." He said with a small shake of his head, "Reborn?"

"Are cakes supposed to be this salty?" He asked as he licked his lips and his mouth dried slightly.

Tsuna shook his head, "Normally no. Girls, the berries are done splendidly. However, your item was Lemons. E." The girls took the plate away from their teacher and his guest with tears in their eyes.

"Your brothers mentioned those earlier, E's." Reborn stated as he watched a blond male student walked up with a red head female.

"E's are grades." The Redhead female informed. "E, B, and A's. Those are what Tsunayoshi-sensei gives out, E being the lowest and A the highest. Most teachers only give out E's and A's so we're grateful for Tsunayoshi-sensei giving us a chance." She bowed lightly to them with the blond male following her example, "My name is Elade Rie."

"I'm Alial Brist, our item was chocolate." He placed a delicious looking chocolate dessert on the table.

Tsuna took one look and was amazed, "A Flourless Black Forest Roulade, where did you learn to make this? I was planning on teaching this to the class." He took a clean fork by him and took a piece of the chocolate desert.

"Me mom loves chocolate and growing up flour was too expensive so I had to make due." Alial replied meekly.

Tsuna nodded in approval, "An amazing display of presentation. It's a little lopsided, but that's to be expected without being professionally taught how to set it." Reborn and Tsuna took a bite of the Roulade at the same time.

Tsuna smiled softly as Reborn smirked, "Piu Delizioso." (Most Delicious) Reborn praised in Italian.

"Much agreed, The Flourless Black Forest Roulade was done most masterfully. The jelly roll and chocolate cream are mouth watering. A! Bravo, you two." Tsuna bowed his head to them in respect, with the two following.

The rest of the desert class followed, with Tsuna giving out about seven or eight E's and a handful of B's and only two other A's.

The bell rung signaling the end of that class and Tsuna stood up to the whiteboard as a few of the volunteer kids from the middle school came in to clean us the used areas for the next class.

* * *

In elegant handwriting Tsuna wrote recipe for Chicken Vesuvio on the board taking in account Reborn's obvious Italian heritage. As soon as the last middle school student was finished and out the room, Tsuna's next class of students entered the classroom.

They were partnered up and placed at stations as Tsuna stood with a crack in his neck, "Everyone, this is Reborn-san you are to treat him with respect." At everyone's nods he continued, "Today you're going to be making a Chicken Vesuvio. The main recipe is on the board, if it is followed to a 'T' the most you can get is a B. If you are fine with that, then follow step for step what's on the board. If you want to go higher, do as you please, just beware that if your meal is below what's on the board you will get an automatic E." Tsuna sat back down as he watched his class begin with preparing chicken.

Reborn watched as Tsuna started to write down a list of what seemed to be different dishes. He raised a brow.

Tsuna looked over at him for a second before going back to what he was doing, "My next class is a hands on class. Meaning as I cook they watch before trying themselves with me helping. The year just started for the first years so all the teachers are testing their skills and knowledge. My next class is a second year class." He paused before sighed, "Issi-chan's in this class." He pouted, "That boy is eccentric. He cooks better naked in an apron."

Reborn struggled hard to keep a straight face. He shot a look of exasperation at Tsuna, "Why?"

Tsuna shrugged before his eyes turned serious, "Satoshi Isshiki is the current seventh seat of the Elite Ten, so his cooking skills aren't to be laughed at, however his cooking also has a lot of room for improvement also so the headmaster made him take this class." He laughed,

"Issi-chan doesn't know I'm the one teaching the class, so his reaction is going to be interesting. Issi-chan lives in the Polar Star Dormitory with me and a few others." He informed.

Reborn nodded in amusement, glad he took a day to wait for once.

An hour and fifteen minutes later the first Chicken Vesuvio was placed onto the table; followed by the rest.

* * *

Tsuna frowned at all the dishes he tasted. They all followed his recipe completely. None of them tried to think outside the box. He's disappointed.

The last dish was placed in front of him and his eyes widened at the smell. Reborn was bored from eating all of the same dishes, so he just watched.

The young girl that placed the dish onto his table has long bluish-black hair with two braided pigtails and wears a flower hairpin on the right side of her hair. She has yellow colored eyes and a petite body figure; Tadokoro Megumi. She's trembling nervously.

Tsuna looked all round her and noticed that no one was with her, how'd he miss that one of his students didn't have a partner? "Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a partner, I could have added you to another group or partnered with you myself!" Tsuna asked.

The girl shook her head frantically, "No need, no need. Tsunayoshi-sensei doesn't have to worry."

Tsuna nodded skeptically as he took a fork and pulled it back with a glistening piece of chicken and a small piece of tomato. He gulped before he bit into it. "MMmnn" He moaned as he visualized himself watching a sunset on a cliff with a few chickens running by his feet. God this was the best Chicken Vesuvio he's had in a while. He savored the tender texture of the chicken and the sweetness of the potato. "This is absolutely magnificent; easily an A. What did you change?" Tsuna asked curiously as Reborn took a bit of the dish and gave his own Italian praise.

"I used a little less wine, added a tablespoon of sugar and reduced the heat to let the juices simmer together." Megumi replied.

Tsuna's eyes sparkled, "Brilliant. Unfortunately I can't tell you I've never had this dish served like that before as I have, but it was an amazing display of thinking outside the box; this dish is brilliantly done, Megumi-san."

"Hai! Thank you for such praise, Tsunayoshi-sensei, Reborn-san!" Megumi bowed before heading back to her station to clean what little she could in her time limit.

"Megumi-san, I'm keeping your dish for my lunch today. I hope you don't mind if I share it with a second year student of mine in my next class." Tsuna informed the cheery girl.

"Not a problem!" Megumi replied back.

The bell rang and once again the middle school volunteer students walked in and started to prepare the room for the next class.

* * *

Tsuna's next class started to file into the room and wait for instructions as he introduced Reborn to them. Just as Tsuna was about to start the class on the lesson, the doors were slammed open and Satoshi Isshiki walked in- surpisingly fully dressed- with a pink apron on.

Satoshi Isshiki glopped Tsuna with a yell of, "TSU-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!" with a quieter added, "I didn't know you were the teacher, otherwise I wouldn't have worried about dressing."

Reborn rose a brow.

Tsuna face palmed.

Most of the Class paled as the Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten stripped naked, save his pink apron.

Tsuna thought, 'Why me?' as he watched the teen glow at being able to cook how he does when he's in the dorm. His eye twitched.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **If you would like too see any pairings mentioned them in the reviews! I may not make it a main pairing, but I can at least add small scenes of the pairing into the story. Any questions? Review/comment below! No yaoi? Don't continue this is a R27 story. There will be major graphics involved that's why the story will be rated M!**

 **XD**


	2. Cold Fury

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Nor Shokugeki No Soma! I Only Own the Idea!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Tsunayoshi gets forced into being a second Sky Arcobaleno, and years later his younger brothers become candidates for Vongola Decimo. Tsuna is a top chef in the Food Industry and his brothers and their tutor; Reborn, enjoy joining to help judge students. Strong/Smart!Tsuna. Eventually R27. Luche/Iemitsu bashing. Shokugeki No Soma! Kawahira/Checkerface!Love. 10!Gen Guardians become Tsuna's middle brothers guardians; except Mukuro. More will be revealed as the story goes on.**_

 _Enjoy! XD -my other stories are going to be continued soon! I just got really into Katekyo Hitman Reborn lately and I wanted to start a few stories! Ask if you'd like more explaination to things!_

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _Tsuna's next class started to file into the room and wait for instructions as he introduced Reborn to them. Just as Tuna was about to start the class on the lesson, the doors were slammed open and Satoshi Isshiki walked in- surprisingly fully dressed- with a pink apron on._

 _Satoshi Isshiki glopped Tsuna with a yell of, "TSU-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!" with a quieter added, "I didn't know you were the teacher, otherwise I wouldn't have worried about dressing."_

 _Reborn rose a brow._

 _Tsuna face palmed._

 _Most of the Class paled as the Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten stripped naked, save his pink apron._

 _Tsuna thought, 'Why me?' as he watched the teen glow at being able to cook how he does when he's in the dorm. His eye twitched._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Cold Fury**

As Tsuna had a class to teach, he decided the most sane way to deal with this situation of one of his students- friends, in his class stripped almost completely naked; Ignore Satoshi Isshiki. He turned to the teen dressed in only a pink apron, "At least put a pair of boxers on."

Reluctantly Isshiki nodded and slipped on a pair of black boxers.

Tsuna looked at each of his students in the eye, his eye twitching again when his eyes caught Isshiki's, "This is the Cooking Basics Class. I will teach you the very basics of cooking until the skills become common sense to you, just as they have to those that stand above you. This class will take the basic skills to upgrade your procedure in the way you cook your food. As everyone has a different cooking style, the way you continue to use the basics will depend completely on you. The dishes you prepare in this class will be the dishes that you've ever spent your time on. As you begin to auto manually remember the basics, the class will start to gradually get harder. Those that fail to meet my expectations will be removed from this class. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am your Cooking Basics Teacher. I don't care what you think of me or this class, but don't you dare disrespect the time and effort those that want to learn put into this class. If you have a problem with my class, by all means leave now." He paused before continuing, "I bring guests to my classes periodically, and you will treat them all with respect. My guest might be as old as you, far older than you, and maybe even younger than you at times." He was thinking of Ienobu as he said that. "There will be no sabotage happening in this class either. If I see, or hear of you doing something to someone else's dish-" His eyes narrowed at the students and the class grew colder, "I will expel you personally." He smiled and most of the chill that settled over the room disappeared, leaving his normal chill. "Now lets start class!"

Tsuna turned to his class to start the lesson. He told them to gather around his table to watch him cook. Reborn stood behind him to watch curiously.

Tsuna chopped up a small amount of vegetables at a speed all the students could see, slid them into a pan and started to sauté them. He placed a decent sized marble meat onto the counter and started to make 'x' cuts all over the top before taking the sauté vegetables and placing them on top of the meat. He wrapped the vegetables and meat in a cook able plastic wrap and placed it in the oven as he started to prepare mash potatoes and a small fruit Jell-o.

He began to set the plate as everything started to finish. He placed a decent amount of mashed potatoes in the center of a plate and placed the vegetable meat onto the potatoes and the fruit jell-o into a small glass bowel and set that on the side of the plate.

Tsuna looked his students in the eyes as he said, "Presentation is important. If you don't make the dish look appetizing, no one will want to eat it because their afraid to try it. If it's a normal dish, say like a Don Bowel, then presentation isn't as important, smell is. Keep that in mind as you set your plate. Now, tell me what makes this dish different from a average housewife making it."

All his students used a fork to take a piece of the dish he just created. There mouths salivated as the food touched their tongues. A brunette student tilted his head as he said, "It's the way you sauté the vegetables before you placed them onto the meat."

Tsuna nodded, "What else?"

"The original cuts you made to the meat. They allowed some of the vegetable juices to soak into the cooking meat." Another student said.

Again Tsuna nodded, "This is a normal household dish, just meat and potatoes with vegetables. I simply upgraded the dish. Some of the best dishes in the world are just upgraded dishes served at dinner time in an average household. Simplicity is always a good place to start, it's were everything begins. Get to your stations while I explain."

The students nodded as they headed to their own counters to start preparing the food.

Tsuna nodded, "You start with the basics, you chop up vegetables. Not to small, not to big." He walked around as all his students started to cut vegetables, on of his students was having trouble cutting an onion. "When you cut up onions, you hold the bottom to the table and make strips-" He cut one of the students other onions to show him, "Then you cut the strips into squares-" He made sure the student was watching, "And you add it to the pan."

The student nodded and went back to cutting the onions he needed in his dish, only with a much easier time as he followed the directions.

Tsuna started to walk around the class, "A lot of the teachers here at the Academy forget to teach about the basics- such as the proper way to cut vegetables- as it's so ingrained into them that they forget, not everyone knows that as it's common sense to them. The way you cut your vegetables can effect the taste of your dish. If you have big choppy vegetables, they make them hard to chew, too small and you don't get much flavor. When you cut, you hold your knife with your pointer finger on your blade-" He showed them as a reference, "When you cut vegetables and you move them from one place to another, you lift the cutting board and use your knife to slid everything into the pan- this way you save valuable nutrients."

Tsuna stopped behind one of the smaller girls in his class and helped her lift her cutting board as she slid the vegetables into the pan with her knife. "Strength is a valuable asset to a chef. You have to have the strength to lift heaving pans- heavy cutting boards- heavy meat. You don't have to be a heavy weight lifter, but if you work in a professional kitchen and you can't lift two pans at a time, you will slow the kitchen down. Orders are driven out of the kitchen at a fast pace, should you drop that place, you will be sent out of the kitchen by the sous chef or even the head chef." He walked by two students that were having trouble lifting their pans. He lifted both their pans- rolled his wrists flipping the vegetables in the pan- and set the pans back down as he walked away.

"When you prepare meat, you cut off most of the access, unhealthy fat. Then you prepare it- cut it, marinate it, etc. Then you shape it. Meat loaf is in a typical bread shape. Hamburgers are flat circles. Meatballs are round balls- etc. This is marbled so it's fine as it is." He nodded as he watched his students all cut the meat correctly.

"When you peal potatoes- if you peal them- you start at the bottom and swirl to the top." He showed an example, "You turn the knife away from you and you watch where your hands are placed so that you don't cut them. At first potatoes are pealed slowly- but as you get used to pealing them, your speed will gradually speed up as you get confident. Potatoes are rushed, and get pealed unevenly. If you have a side of the potatoes that's barely cut and a side that's been almost completely taken off- your potatoes will cook unevenly. Some with be hard and some will be soft as you boil them. When you mash uneven potatoes, you get bitter mashed potatoes." He warned. "Potatoes are rushed by even the greatest professionals, and that costs them later on. Most high class four star restaurants are four star because they rush the basics."

He watched as they all made the Jell-O easily without any of his directions, "Jell-O is a fun dish to make, because most of us grew up to our parents making the instant ones. Deserts are supposed to be sweet, but not too sweet so all you have to do is watch how much sugar you use."

He pulled out plates that were the same size and shape of the plate he used, with the only difference that their a different colors. While Tsuna's plate is black with an orange ring, these plates were all black with a white ring. "These are student plates. A teachers plate will be black and the ring will be colored to show that it's a presentation plate- not a average plate. The difference to the plates is this-" He pointed to the bottom, "Student plates are normal plates just high quality. Teachers plates have a lifted bottom to 'showcase' the food. All black and white rimmed materials in this class are free for you students to use- but you do not touch the orange rimmed items." He informed.

Individually he placed a white rimmed black plate on all the tables, "Placing is important because some extra juices that mix can cause all of your food to taste cheep. For example, if you place the fruit Jell-O onto the plate without anything right next to the potatoes, the potatoes will mix with the Jell-O ruining the Jell-O. Meats, vegetables, and potatoes can be placed however you please as when their juices mix it create a new option of taste- which is why I placed my vegetable covered meat on top of the potatoes. Whatever doesn't mix with the main dish- in this case the vegetable meat, you place it in or on a separate dish. As this 'extra' dish is a fruit desert we place it in a small serving bowel and place the bowel on the plate to be served."

Tsuna was highly delighted that his students were placing their dishes differently then he did. His favorite placing was Isshiki's because he had made a picture using the mashed potatoes as a creative measure.

Tsuna had Reborn help him taste all the dishes and the both expressed their thoughts freely on the matter of how the dishes taste and what could be done to make the dish better. As Tsuna and Reborn both got to Isshiki's dish the bell rang, but none of them minded as Isshiki told them that he doesn't have any other classes for the day.

Reborn was the first to take his fork and take a piece of Isshiki's dish. He placed the delicious smelling food in his mouth and closed his eyes to savor the taste. It felt like he was soaring through vegetable shaped clouds and then landed on a squishy fruit bed as he took a spoon to the Jell-O. "Questo piatto è incredibile." (This dish is amazing.) He praised in Italian.

Isshiki replied back smoothly in Italian, "Grazie per la lode!" (Thank you for the praise!)

Tsuna took a bit of the food and was pleased that it was better than what the rest of the class served, but it wasn't as high as standards as he'd expect from a seventh seat. He frowned as he raised a brow and thought over why he thought this dish had something added without Isshiki's knowledge. His intuition purred at the thought of sabotage, and he knew that one of his students had already disobeyed one of his rules. His frown deepened, the temperature dropping lower around him slightly.

Isshiki stiffened slightly as he caught Tsuna staring at his dish with a frown, which is surprising as he followed what Tsuna had done and instructed while making the dish.

Tsuna walked away from the beautifully plated food and started to look through the dirty dishes Isshiki had used, as the middle school students that came in waited to clean them; most knowing Tsuna's personality about dishes being cleaned before he could criticized a dish. Tsuna's eyes looked over the dirtied dishes expertly as he looked for the abnormality in the pans. His eyes sharpened at patch of spice on the pan. He patted his finger on it and tasted it- allspice. Now why on earth is their allspice in a dish that used only salt, pepper, garlic, and sesame seeds? He looked over toward a worried Isshiki, "Isshi-chan, did you at anytime walk away from your station?"

Isshiki relaxed as he realized he wasn't in trouble with Tsuna since Tsuna used the little pet name he created for him when he was in middle school, he thought back during class to a time he needed to leave his station. He tilted his head as it came to him, "I did when I had to get a new knife. I was using my personal knives and they were dull, so I left my station to get a sharper knife."

Tsuna nodded as he turned the pan toward Reborn and Isshiki, his aura growing cold, "Did you see anyone walk near your station while you were away? Someone dumped allspice into your vegetable pans. It wasn't a lot to make much of a difference to a normal teacher, but I have a fantastic tasting sense and your dish didn't taste right to me. It was below your usual quality."

Isshiki frowned at the patch of allspice on his pan- he didn't like people messing with his food unless they were trying to help him like Tsuna does on occasion when the twenty one year old is bored. "I didn't."

"The black haired boy with the blue shirt and white earing was the only that went near your area." Reborn said as he looked down at the plate of food that was sabotaged slightly, but sabotaged non the less. And the meal most likely would have tasted a lot worse had it been anybody but one of the Elite Ten making the dish.

Neither Tsuna nor Isshiki asked how he knew that. Both knowing that he's Reborn the Greatest Hitman, that wouldn't miss anything. Totsuki Culinary Academy is run by the Cooking Mafia Don. The Mafia is well known to those high enough in the school.

Tsuna thought back to all of his students and tried to connect a name to this description, "Marcus Rigno, a student from France that came to boost his skills to serve in his families Five Star Restaurant. His parents had banned him from the main kitchen because he didn't have the skills they needed in their kitchen. The headmaster placed him in this class to teach him that not everything can go his way." He swallowed a growl, "He was spoiled badly by his parents and the headmaster knew that none of the other teachers would bother to pay attention to his actions as they have much more to worry about then a misbehaving child." Tsuna rolled his shoulders as he started to walk out of the room, giving his thanks to the middle school students cleaning his room.

Reborn and Isshiki followed him. Reborn because he didn't know his way around this large school without a guide and Isshiki, because this was his food that was messed with.

* * *

The Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten, Satoshi Isshiki, is furious.

But not as furious as the youngest graduate of the famous Totsuki Culinary Academy; previous first seat, now teacher, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna had faced a whole lot of sabotage from both students and teachers because of his age and that he was level higher than all of them. If there's one thing he despises more than Luche, it's sabotage. Each step he took the temperature dropped. Each step he took his anger skyrocketed.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" A fully dressed Isshiki asked, it being to cold for him to just stay in his boxers and apron.

Tsuna nodded stiffly, "I'm perfectly fine. Marcus isn't going to be once I see him. Don't worry though, I don't have to touch him to get my point across. Besides, after today he won't be in my class nor this school. Professional chefs know when their going to far, but never would they purposely ruin food because their jealous. It's ugly and gross. Armatures don't belong in this school and all the teachers will agree with me."

Isshiki nodded in agreement, the reasoning perfectly sound. Not even the Headmaster tolerates sabotage.

Reborn watched as Tsuna's eyes flashed sunset orange for a second as he locked on the location of Marcus with his sky flames.

'Found you.' Tsuna thought as he headed into the direction of Monsieur Rane's* French Cuisine Class.

* * *

Tsunayoshi walked into the French Cuisine Class with Reborn and Isshiki following a step behind him.

Monsieur Rane looked up at the disturbance to his class; most of his students stopped what they were doing when they heard the door open. Not that it wasn't normal, the classes temperature had dropped when the door was opened and human curiosity got the best of all of them. When he saw that it was Tsuna a big warm smile filtered across his face, he ignored the other two as neither were as important as Tsuna at the moment. "Tsuna-kun, what can I do for you?" He asked kindly.

Tsuna gave a small smile to one of his favorite teachers when he was still being taught, "Do you have a student by the name of Marcus Rigno?"

Monsieur Rane nodded slightly, "Indeed I do. Mr. Rigno, please come to the front."

Marcus Rigno walked up to the front of the class nervously. One he was in front of his French Cuisine Teacher, his Basic Cooking teacher, the Seventh Seat, and a guest, not including all of his other classmates. "Yes, Monsieur Rane?"

Monsieur Rane waved an arm in Tsuna's direction and Tsuna directed him to follow him out into the hallway.

Monsieur Rane looked at the two that came with Tsuna but stayed in the classroom and promptly froze. One's the Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten; Satoshi Isshiki, and the Second is none other than the Number One Hitman in the entire world; Reborn. He suddenly felt faint as he remembered what the headmaster told him about the incident** that happened when Tsuna was ten. Jesus that kid can't stay out of trouble to save his life. He cleared his throat, "What does Tsuna-kun want with Mr. Rigno?"

Reborn relaxed slightly at the question as it certainly wasn't the first he expected from Monsieur Rane; a member of the Mafia Black Kitchen***, "The kid sabotaged one of his-" he motioned towards Isshiki, "dishes and Tsuna said that if it wasn't for his skills as a chef then the whole dish would have been ruined."

"That just won't do, what exactly did he do to the dish?" Monsieur Rane asked.

Isshiki frowned in distaste, "He put at least three tablespoons of allspice into my vegetable pan when it was only supposed to have salt, pepper, and a little sesame seed."

Monsieur Rane mimicked Isshiki's frown unconsciously, "Did you not notice the allspice?"

Isshiki nodded, "It was mixed into the pan before I got back to my station. I had added a little water to overcome the taste as I wasn't expecting it to taste like that. Tsuna was the one that even realized that my dish was sabotaged, I thought it was just something I messed up on."

"Tsuna picks up on stuff like that easily, most of his dishes in school were sabotaged by both students and teachers. They didn't approve of a ten year old being aloud into the advance classes. Anyone that was caught sabotaging his dishes were expelled/fired on the spot, leaving many teacher positions open." Monsieur Rane informed.

Reborn rose a brow, "That would explain why he's so furious. What happens if hypothetically Tsuna doesn't expel Marcus?"

"Then I will. I do not tolerate sabotage. If he is that immature to ruin someone else's dish because he can't produce something of that quality, then he doesn't deserve to be here at Totsuki Culinary Academy. If the Headmaster hears of this, Marcus will be banned from the cooking world entirely." Monsieur Rane stated seriously.

The room suddenly grew colder as the door to the hallway opened as Tsuna walked in with a subdued Marcus behind him.

Tsuna motioned Marcus forward.

Slowly Marcus walked forward and got on his knees in front of Isshiki- making the Seventh Seat very uncomfortable- and bit his lip hard enough to cause it to bleed, "I sincerely apologize for sabotaging your dish, Satoshi Isshiki. It was unsightly to mess with your dish." Marcus apologized in the shameful bow.

Isshiki rose a brow at Tsuna, who only shrugged in response. Isshiki looked back at Marcus, "Don't think about sabotaging someone else's dish."

Marcus nodded with a smile, relieved that he wasn't being expelled.

"What are you smiling for? Just because you apologized does not mean that you can get away with breaking one of my rules." Tsuna stated coldly. "This school has no need for arrogant amateurs. Marcus Rigno, you are expelled. Get your things and leave." Tsuna stared at him with icily narrowed eyes causing the room temperature to drop further if possible.

With tears in his eyes, Marcus Rigno collected his things and left the class.

Monsieur Rane nodded satisfied, "If you didn't expel him I sure would have. This is a prestige school that truly has no need for jealous chefs. Besides, he wouldn't have made it past the Freshman Training Camp. It's better to save the alumni trouble."

Tsuna scoffed, "I'll have you know I'm apart of that Alumni, just like I am every year." He grinned, lightening the cold on the room considerably, "I wonder how Shino-chan is?"

Monsieur Rane paled considerably in three seconds, "Shino-chan? Your not talking about Kojiro Shinomiya, are you?" He wanted to laugh he was so nervous.

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, Shino-chan had me help him in one of his restaurants and still hasn't paid me. Not only that, but Ienobu and Ieyasu are coming with me and they both love his food. Not that I'm jealous, Shino-chan has a blast trying to make food for Ienobu. It's an interesting challenge trying to feed the eight year old."

Monsieur Rane dropped, passed out. Not even he can handle the little eight year old. The first years best better hope that their lucky enough to be excluded from Tsuna for the first round. Ienobu'd kill them all!

The bell rang dismissing the class.

* * *

A few hours later, Tsuna helped the middle school volunteers clean up his room since his last class was finished. Reborn even helped a little by carrying some of the more heavier pans that the middle school volunteers weren't strong enough to pick up.

After they were done getting the class prepared for tomorrow Tsuna turned to Reborn, "Would you like me to drive you back to my mom's?"

Reborn shook his head, "If you could just lead me back to the entrance I'll be fine. A friend of mine is going to pick me up."

Tsuna nodded as he started to lead Reborn to the front entrance of the academy, "Any last questions?"

"Why'd you accept taking the pacifier, knowing that it would freeze your core?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna laughed a little brokenly, "I didn't fully accept it, it was mostly forced on to me. Luche had practically kidnapped me and handed me off to the man you all call Checkerface." He paused and added, "He isn't as bad as you all make him out to be."

Reborn scoffed, "He was going to turn us into babies!"

Tsuna scoffed furious, "You still seem to think highly of your _sky_. In case you haven't figured it out yet, your _sky_ also knew that you were going to get turned into babies. Her original plans were to let you be turned into a toddler no older than three. If it wasn't for Checkerface you'd most certainly be a toddler or dead because of your _sky's_ selfishness. Clear your head before you start saying crap that I won't tolerate." His eyes sharpened, "I will give you a hint: I had been waiting for a long time for _my own_ and when I got them, they were already taken. Maybe you should ask Luche the complete reason as to why your not a toddler. As of right now, you've only got a start of the completed answer and I sure as hell am not going to tell you."

Reborn didn't say anything, but Tsuna knew he was going to ask her. That was all Tsuna could ask of Reborn and the other Arcobaleno right now, as much as _he wants Elements to be his alone_ he knew that just telling them straight out that he was forced to create an almost invisible bond with them would cause them to distrust him. He wouldn't be able to handle that on top of having a cold core.

Luche really screwed him over. God he hates her so much right now.

* * *

Tsuna watched silently from the side of the curb as Reborn's ride drove up towards Reborn.

Fon- Luche's storm, his storm- sat in the drivers seat with a small Chinese kid in the car. Seeing Fon and Reborn so close together made him want to cry. Seeing that their so close, made him want to cry. Seeing them together made his _core_ yearn for them. Seeing them so close together made him hurt deep inside, knowing that he could _never have them_ so long as they were within Luche's grasp, not wanting to get ahead of himself Tsuna got up and left towards his dorm. The Polar Star Dormitory.

Maybe being near Isshiki and Fumio-chan can take his mind off not having Elements that are only _his_. Maybe then he can take his mind off wanting to blame the Elements for not realizing the truth about Luche earlier.

 _Then just maybe it won't be so cold_.

Maybe he'll be able to relax in his room and just listen to the kids make noise. This way he won't be so cold and lonely. This way he won't be so empty.

'God, what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to make you so mad at me? Tell me, how have I angered you so?' Tsuna thought as he walked to the dormitory with Natsu snug on his head.

* * *

Fon looked at Reborn confused, "What has got you so riled up? You're showing more emotions then usual." Fon commented. He may not be as good at Reborn at reading facial expressions, but he's not as bad that he can't read the obvious emotion Reborn's showing right now.

Reborn's eye twitched as he tried to get his emotions under control, "I'm just in the middle of discovering that could effect us Arcobaleno as a whole and I don't think any of us are going to like the consequences."

Fon rose a brow, "Which is?"

"I'm not sure, but Luche has been hiding some serious information from all of us." Reborn stated as he got into the passenger seat of Fon's car. "I've started to find out why we weren't turned into toddlers like all of the Arcobaleno before us, but I still haven't enough information."

Taking a deep breath Fon asked, "What have you found out so far?"

"My next students older brother is a semi-arcobaleno. He's got a soft orange color pacifier and has been keeping all pieces of the Arcobaleno curse from harming any of us. He looks seventeen but he's really twenty one. And apparently Checkerface isn't as bad as we all think he is, just as Luche isn't as nice as she seems." Reborn summarized lightly.

"How is Checkerface not as bad as he seemed when he's the one that condemned us to the fate of Arcobaleno?" Fon asked angered.

"I do not know." Reborn stated with poorly hidden frustration, "But I was told that Luche knew about the Arcobaleno curse before we were cursed and that's the reason that we are not currently toddlers."

"Then how does that make her bad? She stopped Checkerface from turning us into toddlers?" Fon asked.

Reborn shrugged, "I don't know much about Sky's, but I have never come across a Sky that's gives off a chill rather than a warm aura." He paused before adding what he saw at the Sawada Household, "He blames Luche for his inability to have Elements of his own, any idea why?"

Fon shook his head, "A sky can't bind to more than one element, for the most part at least. Luche is currently bound to two rain's but that's because the bond between the two is really only one bond hypothetically split down the middle. A person can only do that to one or two elements. Trying to do it to the whole rainbow can kill the sky." His eye twitched, "This Cold Sky is making it seem like Luche forced him to bind to Elements that aren't his to bind to."

Reborn stiffened for a second as a few conversations he's had replayed themselves in his head.

* * *

 _"Tsu-nii?" Eight year old Ienobu bounced over to his middle brother, "Is he here? It smells like he's here." The eight year old informed._

 _"Smells?" Luche asked._

 _"Yeah!" Ienobu cheered, before his eyes narrowed on Reborn, "Why do you smell a lot like Tsu-nii?"_

 _"Me? I smell like your brother?" Reborn was confused, he hadn't worn any sprays knowing about the kids hypersensitive of smell and he knows he's never met the older brother before._

 _"Yes." Ienobu said as suspicious as an eight year old could. "Have you ever dated Nii-san? 'cuz his smell is like all over you. Almost as much as that ladies is."_

* * *

Reborn had frozen because he had thought at the time that he might have been bonded to the older brother, but he brushed that thought off.

Reborn thought of the conversation he had in Tsuna's car.

* * *

 _"Do you really want to know why Ienobu said you smell like me?" Tsuna had asked him, then pulled out his soft orange pacifier._

* * *

Reborn thought back to what Tsuna had said to him just a few minutes before Fon arrived.

* * *

 _Tsuna's eyes sharpened, "I will give you a hint: I had been waiting for a long time for_ my own _and when I got them, they were already taken."_

* * *

Reborn swallowed hard as his hand quivered slightly, 'Nonononono, Luche would never do such a thing to us and not tell us!'

Tsuna's warning words echoed loudly in his head.

* * *

 _"What I'm about to tell you will most likely cause you to reject her, and once a bond is accepted and rejected a new one can't be made." Tsuna warned._

* * *

"Fon, you aren't going to like what I'm assuming right now." Reborn warned as the pieces were finally being placed right this time. As of right now he wishes he didn't cut Tsuna from telling him the rest of what he was going to in the car.

Fon rose a brow and asked hesitantly, "What have you found out so far?"

"I think Luche may be hiding more than I originally thought she was. That's all I'm telling you for now." Reborn replied back sharply. 'If Tsuna really went through what I think he did, then Luche has a lot to explain.' Reborn thought as he let Fon drive him back to the Sawada Household.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Rane* - Pronounced as Ran**

 **Incident**- Tsuna becoming the Second Sky arcobaleno making his core cold.**

 **Mafia Black Kitchen***- Chef's aware of the mafia and anything to do with the mafia. It's the Chef's organization in the mafia. They serve at big events when requested. Most of the Former Elite Ten are in the Mafia Black Kitchen as are some teachers and students. More will be explained throughout the story.**

 **If you would like too see any pairings mentioned them in the reviews! I may not make it a main pairing, but I can at least add small scenes of the pairing into the story. Any questions? Review/comment below! No yoai? Don't continue this is a R27 story. There will be major graphics involved that's why the story will be rated M!**

 **XD**


	3. The Polar Star Dormitory

_**Dsclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Nor Shokugeki No Soma! I Only Own the Idea!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Tsunayoshi gets forced into being a second Sky Arcobaleno, and years later his younger brothers become candidates for Vongola Decimo. Tsuna is a top chef in the Food Industry and his brothers and their tutor; Reborn, enjoy joining to help judge students. Strong/Smart!Tsuna. Eventually R27. Luche/Iemitsu bashing. Shokugeki No Soma! Kawahira/Checkerface!Love. 10!Gen Guardians become Tsuna's middle brothers guardians; except Mukuro. More will be revealed as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Warning: In this chapter I am NOT making fun of people with ADHD. I, myself have a minor form of it, I'm simply using the condition for gag material. Please do not be affended.**_

 _Enjoy! XD -my other stories are going to be continued soon! I just got really into Katekyo Hitman Reborn lately and I wanted to start a few stories! Ask if you'd like more explaination to things!_

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _Tsuna watched silently from the side of the curb as Reborn's ride drove up towards Reborn._

 _Fon- Luche's storm,_ his _storm- sat in the drivers seat with a small Chinese kid in the car. Seeing Fon and Reborn so close together made him want to cry. Seeing that their so close, made him want to cry. Seeing them together made his core yearn for them. Seeing them so close together made him hurt deep inside, knowing that he could never have them so long as they were within Luche's grasp, not wanting to get ahead of himself Tsuna got up and left towards his dorm. The Polar Star Dormitory._

 _Maybe being near Isshiki and Fumio-chan can take his mind off not having Elements that are only his. Maybe then he can take his mind off wanting to blame the Elements for not realizing the truth about Luche earlier._

Then just maybe it won't be so cold _._

 _Maybe he'll be able to relax in his room and just listen to the kids make noise. This way he won't be so cold and lonely. This way he won't be so empty._

 _'God, what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to make you so mad at me? Tell me, how have I angered you so?' Tsuna thought as he walked to the dormitory with Natsu snug on his head._

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Polar Star Dormitory**

Tsuna walked into the Polar Star Dormitory to almost walk right into the warden of the dorm; Daimido Fumio. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he greeted the woman that could be considered his second mother, "Good evening, Fumi-Chan."

Fumio snorted, "Brat, you look horrible. Your aura's colder than usual."

Tsuna laughed lightly, "I just met a few people is all. Got a bit jealous."

"Who?" Don't get her wrong, she's knows not to pry, but she's known the kid since he was old enough to attend middle school.

Tsuna shook his head, "Just some well known people of the Underground."

'Ugh, of all people.' Fumio thought as she started to search Tsuna for any wounds, "They didn't lay a hand on you did they? I'll skin them alive!"

"No, they didn't harm me Fumi-chan. They only brought out some of my more hidden emotions. Where's Isshi-chan? He told me a few hours ago that he was heading over here." Tsuna changed the subject not wanting to think about the Sun and Storm guardians from earlier.

Fumio sighed at the obvious subject changer, "Smooth, real smooth. Isshiki's up in the ceilings most likely. We have a few new first years and one more is suspected to come. I tell them to keep their speaking tubes open so that you can relax to the noise."

Tsuna nodded as he headed to his room after setting Natsu down by the stairs so he could cool off after keeping his flames active for over 45 minutes already. "The more noise the better, it helps take my mind off things."

"Don't got to tell me, I do the same thing." Fumio laughed as she picked Natsu up and carried the small lion into the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Fumio set the small lion on the counter and made him a light dinner meal of grilled fish.

"Goa!" Natsu cheered as he ate the fish.

As he was eating Tadokoro Megumi walked into the kitchen, hearing the noises. She was holding a towel, an extra set of clothes, and a small rubber ducky. She paused at the sight of the small lion eating on the counter with gusto and an amused Fumio-san. She tilted her head confused, "Isn't that Tsunayoshi-sensei's lion?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were in one of his classes." Fumio mused. "He lives here in the dormitory when he has a busy schedule."

"I'm in his Around The World Dinner Cuisine Course- AWD for short." Megumi informed, "We make strictly dinner dishes in that class. The dinner dishes are ones that are from other cultures though so that class is well rounded."

Fumio sighed exasperated, "That boy could never keep to a single type of class. He'd get bored and end up changing the class course within a week. Which is why he has a bunch of different class courses. He teaches a Desert Class, the AWD class, a Basic Cooking Course, and a breakfast/lunch course. Plus, he has the Cafe and other things he helps out with. Always busy that boy. Never could stay still for too long."

"Does he have some form of ADHD?" Megumi asked worriedly.

Fumio laughed long and hard she grabbed her stomach as it started to hurt she was laughing so hard, "AHAHAHAHA! Oh My! ADHD?! Why Didn't I think Of That?! Genius!" Her face was turning red, she was laughing so hard. "Watch the next time he calls me short! I'll get him!"

Megumi paled, realizing now that she just gave Fumio-san teasing material to use against her teacher.

"So," Fumio calmed herself in a matter of seconds- she should get an award for how fast she calmed herself after laughing so hard, "What brought you down to the kitchen? Dinner's over already."

Megumi blushed, "I came to ask if I could use the bathroom to take a bath?"

Fumio stared at the young lady before her, "Wow, that was actually quiet disappointing. I thought your reason was bigger, but it was really normal."

"Is that bad?" Megumi squeaked.

"No, it's fine." Fumio waved her off as she looked at the clock, "You can get in the shower in an hour. It's the guys turn until 9:30. Currently it's 8:30, from 9:30 to 10:30 it's the girls and anytime before or after the bathroom belongs to the first person to enter- no complaining."

Megumi nodded before she walked back to her room to wait until she could take a warm bath.

* * *

Yukihira Souma dragged his feet up the last few feet to enter the seemingly haunted dormitory. Upon opening the door he shivered, a cold breeze brushing against his skin giving him goose bumps. He shook off the thought that the Dormitory houses ghosts.

Souma walked into the shady looking dormitory, to nearly jump out of his skin when a voice yelled from the speakers above him, "HEEEEY, ROOM 208! YOU WENT AND MODIFIED THE LOUNGE INTO A SMOKING ROOM AGAIN. SHALL I MAKE YOU INTO SMOKE CHIPS!?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be reflecting on it." Was modestly responded back.

A stampede was followed by a cry of, "USAKO, KAMOSUKE, SHIKANOSHIN! DON'T LEAVE YOUR CAGEEEEES!"

"DON'T KEEP GIBIER IN YOUR ROOM, ROOM 116! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I'LL SKIN YOUR BODY!" Was yelled through the speakers.

A voice from beside him nearly cause him to jump out of his skin, "You're the new transfer student who wants to enter this dorm, Yukihira Souma, right?" A short woman walked towards Souma with her hands on her hips, "I'm this place's Dorm Mother... Call me 'Polar Star Maria' Fumio-san."

'Uggh, I came to a weird place again!' Souma thought dreadfully as his face lost it's color.

"I'm sure you've prepared your ingredients." Fumio-san continued.

"Huh? Ingredients for what...?." Souma trailed off confused.

"That's obvious! For Polar Star's Specialty... THE SKILL TEST!" Fumio announced.

* * *

 **Dormitory Entrance Skill Test:**

\- _**The** **entrant** **must** **make a**_ _ **dish. Only if**_ **_it's_ _flavor_ _is_ _accepted_ _can_ _he/she_ _enter_ _the_ _dormitory._**

\- **_The_ _judgment_ _is_ _made_ _by_ _the_ _dormitory_ _leader._**

\- **_The_ _entrant_ _is_ _free_ _to_ _bring_ _any_ _ingredients._**

* * *

Souma panicked, "I DID'T HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Fumio shrugged unconcerned, "Then you lose by default! You can't enter the Polar Star without having your skills checked."

"...? Which means tonight, I..." Souma once again trailed off.

"You'll have to camp outside." Fumio deadpanned seriously.

"Don't screw with me! Don't underestimate how cold an April night can be!" Souma's hands twitched in irritation. He kneeled as his exhaustion started to catch back up with him- it was a long walk from the main building to the dorm- and he thought, 'What a woman! Jeez... I'm about to die from exhaustion and hunger, you know? I can't go without lodging tonight!'

"Give up! There's only the left over ingredients in the kitchen." Fumio continued, not knowing that she's sparked Souma's attention, "You had bad luck today-"

"So I can use those leftovers?" Souma asked determinedly, "I'll take the skill test! Where's the kitchen?" He asked.

Shrugging, Fumio lead the determined boy to the dormitorys kitchen.

"Woah.." Souma looked around the kitchen impressed, "What a nice kitchen! It's totally different from the exterior!"

Fumio snapped his attention away from the kitchen, "Listen, I hate kids that bluff the most! How many of the students' dishes do you think I've tasted? Do you think I'll give an improvised dish a passing mark?!"

Souma paid the ranting lady no mind as he opted to look around the kitchen instead, 'There's some vegetables like onion and eggs... I have the seasoniongs. And then-' his eyes brightened, "Yep! This should be enough!"

'WHAT?!' Fumio thought as she snapped out of her rant and looked over at the red headed boy as he tied a long white cloth around his forehead, his apron already in place.

"Polar Star Dormitory Mother, Daimidou Fumio-Dono, please wait just a minute!" Souma got to work with his dish.

* * *

 **Sometime later-**

"There should've been less than 1G of beef and pork minced meat." Fumio stated as looked at the dishes Souma sat infront of her, her voice started to raise, " What Kind Of Magic Did You Use... TO MAKE THIS FLESHY HAMBURGER?!"

"I used canned mackerel to make this, Mackerel Burger!" Souma said.

"Canned mackerel!?" Fumio asked incrediously.

Souma nodded as he explained, "Onions, eggs, breadcrumbs, and mackerel whise juice is lightly drained. I broke all of those pieces and mixed them, adding salt and pepper, and fried it. With that you can make a fluffy Mackerel Hamburger! Morever, when you add ponzu tothe canned mackerel's juice and make it viscous using potato starch diluted with water you get a great sauce with a refreshing flavor!"

"No way that's... A hamburger made with canned mackerel-" She grabbed a piece of the hamburger with her chopsticks and lifted it to her mouth, "would have a raw smell so strong that you wouldn't be able to eat it-" She ate the piece of hamburger on her chopsticks.

Instantly she thought, _**'DELICIOUUUUS!**_ It has a fleshy feeling that would make you believe him if he said it was meat! It's fried so superbly that its soft...' She turned to the Egg Soup sitting beside the Mackerel Burger and asked herself, 'The what about this Egg Soup?'

Tasting the egg soup she continued her thought process, 'You can say that a soups flavor depends on the quality of the dashi (japanese soup stock made from fish and kelp.) This fragreant flavor is proof that a fine quality dashi was used!' Fumio turned to Souma sharply, "Just how did yoh do this?! There was no kelp, katsuobushi (small pieces of sliced dried bonito) or anything else that you could make dashi from!"

"About that, I had some in my hands." He flicked the squid in his mouth. "Since the squid is dried, it's a mass of delecious components! If you dip it in boiling water for a while and adjust the flavor with salt, you can complete a soup with a deep flavor and effective dashi! I call this, 'Yukihira Style: Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal'!"

Fumio stood over the dish amazed, 'What a kid, with only the ingredients he had on hand he was able to make dishes of this quality! I haven't seen this happen right off the bat since Tsuna was in school!' She continued to judge the food, 'What a peaceful flavor.' She thought, 'It's as if my body and soul are being warmed. Mackerel and Squid. This beautiful salt flavor interwoven by seafood brings me back to when I was young-' one thought rung through her mind, 'PLEASE EMBRACE ME!' She leant over to give Souma a kiss!

Terrified Souma yelled, "Let me go, Old Haaag!"

Fumio let him go and nodded with a few fufufu's, "Alright! Your room is, Room 303!" She handed the boy a key with the room number on it. "I'll accept your admission into the dorm!"

"It wasn't that much!" Souma thanked. "Alright, a bath! A bath first!"

Fumio watched Souma leave out of the kitchen, 'That response capability with those limited ingredients. Yukihira Souma, huh! Another interesting guy has arrived, I wonder what'll happen once he meets the dweeb duo?' She laughed to herself before pausing and looking at the clock that read 9:45. 'Ah, I forgot to warn him that it's the girl's turn to bathe now.' She smiled in amusement as she heard a large girlish scream come from the area the bathrooms located. Her eyes softened, 'At least it'll he noisy from now on, right Tsuna?'

* * *

Almost an hour later, Souma walked into his dorm room and layed down in his bed nice and fresh from just getting out of the shower. He got lost in his thoughts about the direction his life is taking by entering this Cooking Academy and was startled when he looked up at his ceiling to see a teen a few years older than he is looking down at him. From his ceiling.

Souma stared at the teen with his mouth open gobsmacked, "Who are you?!"

The slightly older teen laughed, "I'm Satoshi Isshiki, new transfer student. I have come to collect you for the dorms get together. Please walk down the hall and go to the third room on the right." Isshiki moved the ceiling tile back after he finished speaking leaving Souma with a sweatdrop.

Slowly Souma got out of his bed and left his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isshiki crawled through the ceiling to the last room in this hallway and slide a tile under him as he peaked his head into the coldest room in the dorm.

"I regret teaching you how to get into the ceiling." A voice spoke from the single desk in the room.

Isshiki chuckled slightly, "You know just as well as I do that your lying out your teeth." He paused when he heard a pen scratch against paper and winced, "Paperwork?"

The young man at the desk groaned as he whined, "I didn't have a chance to do them because I had company so now I'm behind and my manager at the cafe dropped off more!" Isshiki could feel the glare the young man was sending to the papers, "Damn devil papers. They're evil I tell you. EVIL. Everytime I turn around they multiply."

Isshiki sighed, "Aren't you just over reacting, Tsu-san?"

Tsuna looked up from his paperwork and turned slightly to look at Isshiki, "If I was overreacting then I wouldn't have bloodshot eyes. Besides, look towards my door. Those haven't been done yet."

Isshiki followed Tsuna's gaze to the bottome corner of the door where a two foot stack of papers were piled. He gaped at them, "Why on earth are there so many? Those weren't here this morning!"

"See, they multiply like rabbits." Tsuna mumbled under his breath quietly before continuing slightly louder, "I got a new shipment of imported coffee beans, payments for this months ingredient and serving supplies, my new furniture and decor, new appliances, an expansion to the kitchen and serving counter, water bills, electric bills, class reports, explusion reprots, ceriticants for the graduating third year students in my Desert Course class, and damage reports from a bunch of hoodlums trashing my cafe."

Isshiki winced deeply, "You make it hard to want to open my own restaraunt."

The cold sky rose a questioning brow, "Owning a restaraunt will have much more paperwork because more food is involved. Especially a high class well known one because then you have to deal with ratings and food critics. That's one of the reasons why I just opened a simple cafe thats only well known to the locals and the people that know me."

"Wouldn't you like to open a bigger one though? I mean, I know your more of the comfy cozy, but do you ever wish for more?" Isshiki asked.

A flash of a well dressed man with a fedora standing next to another man with longer braded hair in red chinese garb, appeared in Tsuna's mind as he smiled softly, "I do wish for more, but some circumstances don't allow me to have more. Isshiki, did you agree to take the headmasters MBK* course?"

Isshiki nodded, "That's the course that's only offered to be taken by those in the Elite Ten, right?"

Tsunayoshi nodded, "That one."

"I agreed. The head master assigned my tutor to be Kojiro Shinomiya. He helped me discover that I have Rain Flames." Isshiki said.

Tsuna snorted, "I could have told you that you have Rain Flames. Hell even Fumi-chan could have told you. Has he gotten far enough to tell you about Sky's and bindings?"

Isshiki nodded his head with a cheeks dusted a light pink, "A Sky unites all elements by metophorically tying their Flame with the elements by force or with long hours of close contact that can be sped up to just a few hours of sexual contact."

Tsuna nodded, "During a forced binding, the element isn't aware of the binding and happens when a Sky's Flame expands from there body and connects with the elements flame. A mutual bonding occurs by a Sky's flame seeping through the element through physical contact- say holding hands or touching shoulders. Which can be sped up as you said through sexual Sky's bind to one element each, but a Sky can bind to one or two elements for only three elements in the rainbow. Any more than that and the Sky will die. Same for binding to more than three elements that are already bound by a different Sky only instead of dying their core freezes. I already have my full Rainbow."

Isshiki swallowed as the chill in the room took on a new meaning, "Your Rainbow has three elements that are already bound to another sky?"

Tsuna shook his head sadly, "My whole Rainbow is bound to another Sky and I am bounded to that Sky. As I said earlier, my circumstances are different. Said circumstances will be explained to you by your tutor on a later date. As it is, I can't allow myself to have a lot of publicity or else I'll end up putting myself and my elements in danger."

"Can I meet your elements?" Isshiki asked, "Maybe I'll be able to convence them to unbind with their first sky. I mean it's the least I can do for you. You've been like a brother to me since day one when I was in the middle school section."

Tsuna faced back towards his desk and started back on his paperwork when he felt his lips tremble and his eyss water up, "Due to some unfavorable circumstances, my rainbow does not know I am there Sky. You met my Sun earlier today."

"Reborn?! He's you Sun element?!" Isshiki asked incrediously.

Tsunayoshi nodded as he signed another paper, "His first Sky hides alot from him, but he's being hinted. If I tell him straight out he will not trust me and the bond between us will be strained. The same is with the others. They all belong to the same Sky, but enough about me. The interesting new transfer student is waiting for you."

Reluctantly, Isshiki nodded and started to move the tile back in place, but before the tile was fully in place Tsuna called back out to him, "And Isshi-chan, please be sure to be loud."

Ignoring the throb of pain in his heart Isshiki replied back cheerfully, "Of course~" He moved the tile back in it's original place and crawled over to Mayuri's room. He vowed to himself to ask his tutor during there next lesson what Tsuna's circumstances are.

* * *

Hours later after all of the first years passed out in exhaustion Isshiki climbed back into the ceiling and crawled his way over to Tsuna's room to check on the twenty one year old. When he slid the tile out of his way his ehes softened at the sight on Tsuna's bed.

Tsunayoshi was curled up on his side with Natsu curled up against him with his head under Tsuna's chin. Tsuna's arms were wrapped around Natsu lightly and they were laying near the metal tubes that are used as speakers throughout the dormitory. A small smile rested on Tsuna's face as he slept and listened to the snoring comming from the tube that connects to Mayuri's room.

"Goodnight." Isshiki whispered softly as he replaced the tile and crawled back to Mayuri's room to go to sleep with the rest of the group.

* * *

 *** BMK- Black Mafia Kitchen**

 **If you would like too see any pairings mentioned them in the reviews! I may not make it a main pairing, but I can at least add small scenes of the pairing into the story. Any questions? Review/comment below! No yaoi? Don't continue this is a R27 story. There will be major graphics involved that's why the story will be rated M!**

 **Isshiki/ Tsuna will be involved but only as a BROmance. In this story Isshiki is a single child and his parents are total assholes so he really treasures his relationship with Tsuna. To Isshiki, Ienobu and Ieyasu are also his younger brothers so they call him, 'Isshi-nii' as Tsuna calls him 'Isshi-chan'.**

 **The next chapter will be mainly about Reborn and his speculations on Tsuna words and will have small niblets on Ieyasu and the guardians he collected so far. This story won't really focus on Ieyasu and his guardians until the Kokuyo Arc- in other words when Mukuro makes his appearance.**

 **XD**


End file.
